


Drunken Threesome

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sethena - Freeform, Threesome, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Seth, and Roman go out for a night of drinking. It leads to a drunken threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> There was a restaurant by my old apartment that actually had something on their menu called a “Drunken Threesome”, so that’s what inspired the title.
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by that video that came out a few months ago of John joining The Shield for one night in Boston. 
> 
> If you want the link to the video, just ask me!
> 
> I’ve wanted to write Roman/Seth/John for a while now, so I just thought of this little one-shot.
> 
> I hope that all of you that read enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, Seth, or Roman, I’d never leave my apartment.

“Do you think that John would really take us out for drinks tonight?” Seth asks as he and his teammates head backstage.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask him,” Dean suggests.

“You’re serious? You would actually go? I thought that you hated John,” Seth replies incredulously.

“A free drink is a free drink. I don’t have to actually hang out with the guy,” Dean explains.

“Ok. I’ll go find him. I’ll meet you guys back in the locker room,” Seth tells them.

“Alright,” Roman responds.

* * *

“What’s up, Seth?” John wonders as Seth enters his locker room.

Seth nervously bites his lip. “This is probably a stupid question, but were you serious about buying us drinks tonight?”

“Yeah, if you’re interested,” John lets him know.

“Roman, Dean, and I just have to go back to the hotel and get dressed,” Seth answers.

“The bar is within walking distance of the hotel. You can just come to my room when you guys are ready to go. I’m in room 335,” John states.

“Ok. I’ll see you then,” Seth says.

Seth relays the message to Roman and Dean when he goes to the locker room. Roman drives them to the hotel and then they split up. Dean is rooming with Cesaro while Seth and Roman are rooming with each other. Seth opens the door to the room and he heads toward the bathroom. He takes a quick ten minute shower before getting dressed. He puts on a pair of skinny jeans and a band tee. Roman is coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans with a black tank top. There’s a knock on the door and Seth assumes that it’s Dean.

“I’m surprised that you princesses are already dressed,” Dean teases.

“You can’t rush perfection,” Roman counters.

“Whatever. I’m ready to go,” Dean announces.

* * *

Seth, Roman, and Dean walk to John’s room since it’s on the same floor as theirs. John is dressed and ready to go. The four men walk in comfortable silence to the bar at the end of the block. John explains that it’s a good place that he’s gone to a lot and that he thinks they will like it too. It’s a small building and it’s fortunately not very crowded. The bartender waves when he sees John and John shoots her a dimpled grin.

“Nice to see you again, John. Who are your friends?” She greets.

“It’s always great seeing you, Tanya. These are my co-workers Seth, Roman, and Dean,” John introduces.

Tanya shakes their hands. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Likewise,” Seth replies.

“I’m gonna have a Coors Light. They can have whatever they want. Put it on my tab,” John tells Tanya.

There’s a busty, tattooed blonde at the other end of the bar and she’s eyeing all four boys. John, Seth, and Roman politely smile and nod at her. Dean winks instead and walks toward her after Tanya hands him his beer. He thanks John for the beer and tells Seth and Roman that he will see them in the morning. John chuckles as Dean disappears out of the door with the leggy blonde.

“Why do I get the feeling that he does that a lot?” John asks.

“Because he does. That chick was a little skanky and that’s Dean’s specialty,” Roman reveals.

“He has no standards,” Seth adds.

John smirks. “I remember my days of being like that.”

“You mean you’re not _still_ like that?” Seth jokes.

“Ouch!” Roman remarks with a laugh.

* * *

Seth is a light weight and he knows his limits. He usually doesn’t drink past his limit, but he wants to catch up with Roman and John. They have drained multiple beers and a few shots already and they’re only a little tipsy. Seth is feeling the effects of the beer and shots. His body is warm and his inhibitions are gone. A country song plays and Seth audibly groans.

“Ugh. Country music is the absolute worst!” Seth complains.

“What? It’s great. Especially the classic stuff,” John argues.

“I’ve had this argument with him plenty of times. He’s married to his metal and doesn’t want to love anything else,” Roman comments.

Seth shakes his head. “You’d think that country would be more tolerable since I’ve been drinking, but nope!”

“Country music has everything. Love songs, drinking songs, sad songs, happy songs. It doesn’t matter what you’re feeling, there’s a country song that can match your mood. I’ll prove it. How are you feeling right now?” John asks him.

“I’m actually feeling pretty good right now,” Seth admits.

“I know just the song to play,” John says.

John walks over to the jukebox and he starts searching for the song that he wants to play for Seth. He smiles when he sees it. He selects “Good Time” by Alan Jackson. He goes back by the bar and orders another round of beers as he taps his foot to the beat. Despite not being the best dancer, John loves to dance. Once they’re halfway done with their beers, John turns toward Seth.

“This song is perfect to country line dance to. Come on, Seth,” John encourages.

“Absolutely not!” Seth refuses.

“But it’s fun. It’s easy too. I have absolutely no rhythm and I can do it,” John testifies.

Seth shakes his head. “There’s not enough alcohol in the world to get me to do it.”

“Fine. I’ll dance with Roman then,” John responds.

John grabs Roman by the hand and leads him to the empty dance floor. Seth laughs at the fact that John and Roman are practically holding hands for a few seconds. Roman has never been much of a dancer, so Seth wonders if Roman is a little more drunk than he appears. Roman has always been able to handle his liquor a lot better than Seth has. John and Roman are laughing at each other as they country line dance and it _almost_ makes Seth want to join them. They return to the bar when the song is over.

“Your eyes are drooping a little, Seth. I think it’s time for you to go to bed light weight,” Roman observes.

“I’m fine, Roman,” Seth argues.

“Why don’t you try standing up then?” Roman challenges.

Seth gets down from the bar stool and he feels slightly dizzy. He has to grab on to Roman to keep his balance. Roman mouths “I told you so” and Seth sticks his tongue out at him petulantly. John pays the tab and he offers to walk Roman and Seth to their room. Seth gets in the middle of Roman and John and he places his arms around their shoulders for support. He’s capable of walking on his own, but he likes leaning on John and Roman. When they get to Roman and Seth’s room, John waits outside of the door while Roman puts Seth in the bed. Roman invites John in after he gets Seth undressed and settled in bed.

“I just wanted to make sure that he was ok,” John remarks.

“He’s not as hammered as I expected him to be. He just needs to sleep it off,” Roman tells him.

“That’s good to hear,” John replies.

Roman smirks. “Thank you for tonight, John. I honestly had a much better time than I was expecting. You’re not half-bad.”

“Roman!” Seth suddenly whines from under the covers.

“Yes, Seth,” Roman answers.

“When are you gonna join me? I’m getting horny,” Seth comments.

“Jesus Christ, Seth!” Roman exclaims.

“Wait! You two are—”

“And if Johnny is still here, he can join us too. Because we did have that talk about wanting a threesome with him and—”

Roman turns a little red. “Seth, shut up! And John, _shit_. This is _really_ awkward.”

Seth emerges from under the covers. “Oh. You _are_ here. So you just heard that whole thing. Fuck.”

“Are you guys serious or are you just fucking with me?” John wants to know.

“I’m serious,” Seth assures him.

“And you, Roman?” John questions.

“Yeah, if you’re into it,” Roman says.

John sits on the corner of Seth’s bed. “Tell me how you want it.”

“I want you inside me while Roman fucks you,” Seth unabashedly shares.

“Ok,” John agrees simply.

Seth and Roman are both very surprised that John has agreed so easily. Not wanting to risk him changing his mind, Seth crawls from underneath the blankets and onto John’s lap. He wraps his arms around John’s neck and he leans in for a kiss. The taste of beer and whiskey are still on their tongues, but the kiss is still pleasant. John threads his fingers through Seth’s hair as he deepens the kiss. Roman licks his lips at the sight of John devouring the mouth of his boyfriend. John motions for Roman to come closer.

“I want to taste you too,” John tells him.

Roman sits down on the other side of John. John tucks a few stray strands of long, dark locks behind Roman’s ear before he brings their lips together. Roman places his hand on John’s strong jaw as he dominates the kiss. Roman grazes his teeth along John’s bottom lip before Seth cuts in and steals John away. Seth starts kissing John again and he loves that he can now taste Roman too. Seth pulls away so that he can rid John of his shirt.

“You both have on way too many clothes,” Seth complains.

John turns to Roman and he removes his tank top. All three men are now shirtless. Seth only has his boxers on and he wants to see John and Roman in a similar state of undress. Seth doesn’t waste time reaching for John’s belt and taking it off. John does the same thing to Roman’s belt. John has to lift his hips so that Seth can slide his shorts off. Roman lifts his hips as well so that John can remove his jeans.

“I don’t want any foreplay. Just prep me and fuck me,” Seth demands.

“He becomes a really horny cock-slut when he’s drunk,” Roman lets John know.

“That’s perfectly fine with me,” John says.

Roman briefly leaves the bed so that he can get the bottle of lube and two condoms. He keeps one for himself and gives the other one to John. Seth is on his back with his legs spread wide. John takes a few seconds to admire the pornographic sight. Despite Seth not wanting any foreplay, John can’t resist running his large hand across Seth’s slightly hairy chest and down his sculpted abs.

Seth’s erection is creating a vulgar tent in the front of his tight boxers. John frees Seth’s cock from the snug material. Seth’s dick is starting to leak pre-cum and it’s hard for John to fight the urge to lick the clear droplets away from the tip. John squirts a generous amount of lube onto one of his fingers. He checks to make sure that Seth is relaxed before slipping it inside. Roman scoots closer to Seth so that he can get an unobstructed view of the action.

“Your finger is so thick,” Seth mentions.

“Wait until you feel my cock,” John warns him.

John inserts a second finger and Seth lets out a brief sound of discomfort when he stretches them. John squeezes out a little bit more lubricant to make Seth more comfortable. Roman loves how gentle and considerate that John is being toward Seth. John curls his fingers and he starts moving them in a rapid come hither motion. Seth whimpers when John grazes his prostate.

“Fuck me, now!” Seth begs desperately.

John steps out of his boxers and then he opens the condom wrapper with his teeth. He slides it on quickly. John flips Seth around so that he’s positioned on all fours. John puts his cock at Seth’s entrance and then he slowly eases it inside because he doesn’t want to hurt Seth. John pauses briefly so that Seth can adjust to the intrusion. Seth tells John when he’s ready for him to move.

John pulls out completely before thrusting back in. He grabs on to Seth’s hips as he starts a steady pace. Seth grips the sheets tightly as John pounds into him roughly. Seth’s long two-toned locks are falling into his face and incoherent whines are falling from his lips. John moves one of his hands down to Seth’s ass and he gives it a quick smack. The slight sting adds to Seth’s pleasure. Seth can see that Roman is now completely nude as he strokes his cock while intently watching him and John.

“I’m tired of watching. I want you ass, Cena,” Roman whispers in a husky tone.

John tremors at the sexy sound of Roman’s voice in his ear. He pushes Seth further up the bed so that Roman has enough room to fit behind him. John arches his back to give Roman a perfect view of his ass. Roman licks his lips at the visual. Roman reaches for the lube which is already on the bed. He isn’t going to spend a lot of time prepping John, but he is still going to do an adequate job.

“I’ve wanted this for a while, John,” Roman lets him know.

“So have I,” Seth adds.

“Is it as good as you imagined?” Roman asks Seth.

“Better,” Seth answers breathlessly.

John slows down his thrusting momentarily when he feels Roman’s finger penetrate him. Roman is in awe at how warm and tight that John feels. He swiftly adds a second finger and he spreads them apart. John grunts at the sensation of the double pleasure that he’s feeling from Seth and Roman. While Roman pulls his fingers out and opens the condom, John turns Seth over so that he’s laying on his back. Seth can now view both John and Roman.

          Roman rolls the condom on and he adds a few drops of lube before he slides inside. Roman’s thrust causes John to plunge even deeper into Seth. All three men moan in ecstasy. John has never experienced anything like being in between Seth and Roman. He pushes his ass back to feel Roman’s cock spearing him and then he rocks forward to bury his dick inside Seth.

“Holy fuck!” John groans.

Roman, John, and Seth are moving together like a well-oiled machine. All three men are sweating profusely and close to reaching orgasm. John bends down to capture Seth’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Seth accidentally bites John’s lip when he feels John hit his prostate. He licks the small drop of blood from John’s lip before ending the kiss. Seth lets out a piercing scream as John continues hammering away at his special spot.

“John, _shit_. Gonna cum!” Seth announces.

Seth isn’t even touching his cock and he’s on the verge of release. It only takes a few more hard thrusts from John to make Seth reach his peak. Seth scrunches his face beautifully as he shudders from his orgasm. He paints his and John’s stomach with his cum. Seth moves from underneath John as soon as he catches his breath. He now has a perfect view of John and Roman.

Roman’s hands are firmly placed on John’s hips as he fucks him brutally. Roman loves that John can take his harsh treatment. John reaches for his dick to remove the condom. He then strokes his cock vigorously. Roman pushes John down into the mattress. He lowers his body until it’s right on top of John’s. Their sweaty bodies fit together perfectly. Roman runs his tongue from John’s neck to his ear. He takes John’s earlobe into his mouth and lightly nibbles on it.

“Cum, John,” Roman demands.

Roman’s deep, husky whisper is all that it takes for John to obey his command. John cries Roman’s name as he spurts all over the soft sheets beneath him. His body quivers from his intense orgasm. John involuntarily clenches his ass as his body continues to tremble. The unexpected pleasure from John tightening his walls is all that Roman needs. He mutters something in Samoan before he fills the condom with his jizz. Roman collapses onto John’s body underneath him. He rolls over when his breathing returns to normal. Seth lays down in the middle of John and Roman.

“That was so much fucking better than I thought it would be,” Roman says.

“I told you that he would be good,” Seth responds.

“Glad that I lived up to expectations,” John comments.

“Just to make sure that it wasn’t a fluke, I think that we have to do this again,” Seth replies with a wink.

“Definitely,” Roman agrees.

“I’m cool with that. Just as long as I get to fuck Roman next time,” John requests.

“He’s never bottomed before. I think it would be really hot if you were his first,” Seth mentions.

Roman nervously runs his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. Ok.”

Seth’s eyes light up at Roman’s words. He thought for sure that he was going to say no. Seth turns toward his boyfriend and he kisses him sensually. He’s sure that the only reason that Roman agreed to bottom is because it will please him. Seth ends the kiss when he feels John move. He grabs onto John’s muscular arm to stop him from leaving the bed.

“Stay,” Seth pleads softly.

“Are you sure?” John checks.

“Yes. We _both_ want you to stay,” Seth tells him.

John smiles. “Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending kind of suggested a sequel, but I won’t make any promises.
> 
> This was really fun to write though.
> 
> I enjoyed writing Roman/Seth/John and I’m sure that I will write them again.
> 
> I can’t wait to hear all of your thoughts.


End file.
